The University Life
by XxWolfLord95xX
Summary: Samantha, is a young monster, who gets accepted into MU. When she gets there, she expects it to be like any other type of school life, but she is wrong. When she gets kicked out of the program, she has to work with her friend, Mike and Sulley, who comes from a long line of talented monsters in his family, and take part in the scare games, in order to get back into the program.
1. Bio

Name: Samantha Parker

Nickname: Sam

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, Caring, Determined.

Appearance: A blonde fox humanoid with fangs sticking out of her mouth when, it is shut. Sharp glistening claws. Purple eyes. Brownish - blonde hair in a pony-tail with bangs on the sides of her head that goes to her cheeks. Her height goes up to Sulley's shoulders.

Clothing: Black rimmed glasses, a MU necklace, a green shirt with a jean jacket with sleeves rolled up to the elbows. A pair of grey shorts that are covered by a long skirt that goes down to the knees.

Likes: Reading, Learning, MU, Hanging out with her friends.

Dislikes: Bullies, Being bullied, Seeing her friends bullied.

P.S. Sorry, I could not think of a better monster than this.


	2. Arriving

"Monster University!, Anybody getting off?"

Sam got up from her seat, grabbed her luggage, and got off the bus quickly. Then, the bus went on it's own way.

"There it is." Sam looked at the gates with a smile on her lips. "Monsters University." She started walking past the gate with her smile widening and whispered excitedly to herself. "My first year!"

A few minutes later, She passed a bridge, and saw people swimming under the water. The aquatic classes were probably down there. Then about a minute later, as Sam looked around the campus and not straight ahead. She bumped into someone standing in the middle of the path. They were both knocked to the ground.

"Ah!" Sam exclaimed, both of us getting knocked to the ground.

"Ow" Both of them groaned.

Sam picked up her glasses that fell to the ground, putted them back on. When she looked at the monster that she bumped into, her eyes widened, as a smile stretched on her face.

"Mike!"

Mike shook his head, stood up, and fixed his MU hat. When he saw who bumped into him, his face lit up. "Sam!"

The female monster picked up Mike, and hug him, while they both laughed. After a few minutes, Sam put Mike back on the ground. "I can't believe you got in!" Sam said smiling at him while her tail was wagging.

"Same here. I thought you weren't going to be here." The little monster said with a smile of his own.

"Are you kidding?" Sam gave him a playful look. "I have a some dreams, that I need to for fill." Mike laughed knowing her dreams. She told him when they were kids, Mike is like a big brother to her. "Come on, let's get registered"

"Hey there, freshmen!" A peppy monster with red skin said to them. "I'm Jay the R.A., and I'm here to say that registration is that away!" He pointed off in the distance with his pen.

"That you, Jay" Sam said kindly. She and Mike grabbed their bags and started to walk in the direction that he pointed at.

"Have a great first day!" Jay told them.

"Hey!, I'm Kay!" An equally peppy monster greeted the newcomers. Sam and Mike were both in separate lines, but her eyes could move in different directions, greeting them both. "Here's both of your orientation packets." She handed Sam and Mike, their orientation packets.

"Thanks Kay," Sam and Mike greeted.

"Drop your bags off here and get your picture taken with Trey," Kay told them.

A few minutes later, Mike was sitting in front of the camera. "Say hooray!" Trey told him.

"Hooray!" Mike enthusiastically said. The camera snapped, and Mike got up and walked away.

Then it was Sam's turn. "Say hooray!" Trey told her.

"Hooray," She gave him a kind look with a small smile. Then the camera snapped, and a few minutes later, Mike and Sam were both holding their own identification cards.

"I don't believe it," Mike said, staring at his own ID card, he then turned to Sam. "We're officially college students!"

"Okay everyone, I'm Fey!" A blue monster with blue hair holding a flag said, as numerous students followed behind her, "I'll be giving you, your orientation tour on this perfect day!"

They walked through the halls of the school, and Fey said, "Here are the labs, where students learn to design and build the doors to the human world."

"Whoa," Sam muttered, smiling shyly, "That's so cool."

She joined Mike, who was staring inside the room, that they were passing by through the glass. They were looking at all the students, who were hard at work.

They continued on and then Fey announced, "Looks like the professor's about to test a door!"

The professor opened the door, and Mike and Sam got a glance of a child sleeping inside it's bed. The door worked!

Then, into the cafeteria. "The MU cafeteria serves a full buffet, three meals a day!" Sam saw the lunch lady take the garbage, and dump it into the food bins. Sam tried not to throw up.

"Sam" Mike said to her, making said monster turn to him. "Come on, there's lots to be seen," Mike took her hand and tugged her away, from where they once stood.

Then a little while later, a monster sais as he stuck his eye out at them, "Hey there!, Keep your eye on the sky at the astronomy club!"

"Hey, hey, hey, come join the improve club!" A monster told them. "You'll wish you were never always... ah, dang it!"

"MU's greek council," A monster said as Sam stopped in front of the booth, "We sponsor the annual scare games."

"The-the scare what now?" Mike questioned, running to his friend's said, and grabbing the paper from the female monster's hand.

Sam took a flyer for the scare games off the table, and a purple guy slammed his fist on the table, making her jump. "The scare games!" He told them, "A super intense scaring competition!"

"They're crazy dangerous," The girl told them, "Anything could happen."

"A bunch of guys went to the hospital last year!" The purple monster with horns told Sam and Mike.

"You could totally die," The girl informed them. Sam gave a small smile.

"But it's worth it!" The guy slammed his fist on the table, "You get a chance to prove that, you are the best!" Sam looked down at the flyer and her smile increased slightly.

It's like Mike read her mind, "Cool" He said to himself.

"Best part is, girls can be in the same sororities and fraternities as guys this year." The guy told Sam, smiling.

Sam looked at the two monsters, "Thank you" as she placed the flyer in her pocket in her skirt. She looked to Mike, "Come on Mike, Let's go see if we can get our rooms" She walked away after thanking the two monsters again, and Mike ran after her.


	3. Scaring 101

Mike and Sam walked into the building that held their rooms. "Wazowski, room three nineteen," The blue, squid like monster informed Mike, handing him, his key.

"You know your room mate is a scaring major too," The blue monster told him. Mike gasped, smiling wide enough to show most of his mouth. The blue monster turned to Sam, and questioned, "Name?"

"Samantha Parker"

"Parker, room three eighteen in the girl's wing." The monster informed me, emphasizing 'Girl's wing' and pointing in the direction of the wing that Sam will be staying in. Sam nodded and took the key.

Sam turned to Mike and told him, "See ya around, Mike"

"Likewise," Mike replied, "Maybe study together after classes tomorrow?"

"Sounds fun." She smiled and winked at him. Then, they went their separate ways, Mike going towards the guy's wing and Sam going to the girl's wing. Sam grabbed her bags, and headed down the halls.

Sam walked slowly through the halls and finally found, room eighteen in the girl's wing. She unlocked it, and walked in to see the room empty. "Looks like I got my own room." She went to her bed and began to unpack her stuff, it took all day to organize her books, put up her posters, etc.

Sam looked around her room with a smile. She still couldn't believe it. She was here and so was Mike. Sam yawned, and seeing that it is nighttime, she changed into her pajamas, covered herself with the covers, place her glasses on the nightstand next to her bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sam's alarm went off, making her get out of bed. She quickly did her morning routine, got her books and book bag, and then she ran out of her dorm, towards the school.

The room was almost empty, except for a monster or two who had shown up early. Sam walked around the room, looking at all the busts of amazing scarers. One of the busts was the Dean herself, who broke the all-time scare record with the scream in the scream canister that was in that very room. Then Sam sat down, looking around for Mike. She felt a tap on her hand making her look to her left. Mike had tapped her, alerting Sam, that he was there.

"I'm so nervous," A purple lizard monster whispered to Mike as the lizard monster sat in the extra chair in the empty chair next to Mike.

"Relax, it'll be fine," Sam reassured the monster, getting a smile back as he was saying thanks.

"Good morning, students!" The professor announced, writing his name on the blackboard and, 'Scaring 101' under his name, "Welcome to Scaring 101. I am Professor Knight. Now I'm sure all of you were the scariest monster in your town... well bad news kids, you're in my town now and I do not scare easily"

Then the sunlight that was coming through a window was blocked by two enormous wings. The monster flew down, and around the room, closing the curtains as the monster flew. The monster flew past Mike, the lizard monster, and Sam, and landed behind Professor Knight.

The monster walked into the sunlight as she folded up her wings. Dean Hardscrabble. "Dean Hardscrabble," Professor Knight said, addressing the Dean of Monsters University, "This is a ... Pleasant surprise." As she walked past Sam, Sam saw that the lower half of her body was like a giant centipede.

"She's a legend," Mike whispered to his lizard friend and Sam, "She broke the all-time scare record with the scream in that very can." Just as he said that, the Dean adjusted her scream container.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Hardscrabble announced, "I just thought I'd drop by to see the terrifying faces joining my program."

"Well, I'm sure my students would love a few words of ...inspiration," Professor Knight told her.

"Inspiration. Very well," The Dean agreed, "Scariness is the true measure of a monster," She began to walk around the room. "If you are not scary, what kind of monster are you?, It's my job to make great students greater. Not make mediocre students less mediocre. That is why at the end of the semester there will be a final exam. Fail that exam, and you are out of the scaring program." Sam was glad she had art as another major. "So. I should hope you're all properly inspired," Hardscrabble looked to Sam and gave her a cold glare. "Especially you, Miss. Parker." Sam said nothing, but gave a glare back at the Dean along with a growl. The Dean smirked, extended her wings, and flew out of the classroom.

Everyone was whispering among themselves, and then Professor Knight said, "Alright, alright. Who can tell me the properties of an effective roar?" Mike raised his hand, putting it down, and standing up, when Professor Knight said, "Yes?"

"There are actually, uh, five. Those include the roar's resonance, the duration of the roar, and the-,"

Mike was interrupted by a huge roar, Sam looked up at the entrance of the class and saw the silhouette of a monster just a few inches taller than Sam. "Whoops, sorry" The blue monster with purple spots apologized, though Sam doubted he was sorry, "I heard someone say roar, so I just kinda went with it." He went in, walked in a row of seats, maybe two or three rows back from Mike, Sam, and the lizard monster.

"Very impressive," Professor Knight complemented, "Mr.?"

"Sullivan," The monster replied, "Jimmy Sullivan."

"Sullivan...Like, Bill Sullivan, the scarer?"

"Yeah, he's my dad," Sullivan gloated.

"I should have known," The Professor said, "I expect big things from you."

"Well, you won't be disappointed," Sullivan told Professor Knight.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Sh-should I keep going?" Mike questioned.

"Nah, nah," Professor Knight waved at him to sit down, "Mister Sullivan's covered it."

Sullivan made one of those clicking sounds with his mouth, and Professor Knight said, "Everyone take out your scaring textbooks, and open them to chapter one."

"Hey, bub, can I borrow a pencil?" Sullivan asked a monster, "Forgot all my stuff."

Sam decided to be nice to Sullivan. She picked up her pencil, got out of her seat and walked up to the steps to him. He was talking to a monster next to him, and didn't noticed Sam, until she tapped on his shoulder. He then turned to her. "Yeah, can I..." When he saw Sam, his eyes widened, and froze.

Sam giggled, and smile at him. "Here" She then laid her pencil on his desk. "You can have mine." She smiled at him one more time, before going back to her seat, pulled out a extra pencil, and began to work.

Unaware, that Sullivan is still staring at her from where he is.


	4. Chasing the Pig and Sam's Moment

It is about noon. Lunch, one of Sam's favorite times of the day. Sam was looking for Mike, so they could have lunch together. It was then she saw Mike with the lizard monster from class. She walked over to the two monsters, and said to them both, "Hey there."

Mike saw her and smiled. "Hey Sam," He then indicated to the lizard. "Randy Boggs, this is Samantha Parker. She is one of the smartest monsters, I ever known." Mike told the purple reptilian monster. The lizard smiled

"Nice to meet you," Sam held out a hand.

"You too," Randy took her hand with one of his own and shook it. He had four arms, sharp teeth, and green eyes.

Sam let's go of Randy's hand and pulled it back to her body. She then turned to Mike. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, pull up a chair," Mike said to her, smiling. She sat down across from Mike, next to Randy.

The trio had a very talkative lunch.

* * *

Later that night, Sam went to Mike's dorm to study with him, like she promised the day before. Randy was going out to a party hosted by the ROR's, a fraternity on the campus. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party, Sam?" Randy asked her.

"I promised Mike, that I would study with him tonight," Sam answered, "I will go next time."

"Okay. Well, I'll be going now," Randy said, opening the door and grabbing some cupcakes that said, 'BE MY PAL' on them.

"Stay out of trouble, Wildman," Mike told him.

Randy laughed, waving a hand, "Wildman." Then walk out the door, closing it behind him.

Just as Sam opened her textbook, and Mike opened his, the window opened up. Mike and Sam turned to the window, and saw a pig with orange fur and two horns coming out of hid head. "Huh?" Sam asked, closing her book again.

Mike questioned, "What the..."

Then the pig jumped into the room, running around, and knocking over Mike's garbage can.

"Archie!" Sullivan exclaimed, appearing in the window sill.

"Ah!" Mike shouted.

"Ah!" Sullivan yelled. He fell in the room. Sam laughed at him. The pig, Archie, jumped on Sullivan's stomach, and crawled under Mike's bed.

"Hey!, What are you..." Mike tried to say, but was shushed by Sullivan.

"Sullivan, what are you doing here?" Sam asked him, walking over to him. He grabbed one of her arms, and pulled her to the ground. She fell beside him. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sullivan put one of his fingers on her lips to keep her quiet. She blushed as she nodded her understanding, and he removed his finger.

"You're shushing me?, Hey!, Hey!, You can't-," Mike was silenced by Sullivan's entire hand. Mike mumbled something as Sullivan's hand that was held against his mouth.

"Where'd he go?" Sam heard a voice call from outside.

"He's dead meat," Another voice said.

"That guy's in big trouble."

"Yeah, he is"

Hey guys!, Over here!" Another voice called out to his friends.

Sullivan chuckled, "Fear Tech dummies, Oh, oh. Sorry about that, buddy," He apologized, taking his hand off Mike.

"Why are you in my room?" Mike questioned as Sullivan got to his feet.

"Your room?, This is my..." He looked around, "This is not my room."

Sam got to her feet, and asked, "What were you doing?"

He started calling out to the pig, "Archie!, Come here, boy!" He was making pig noises.

"Archie?" Mike asked.

"Archie the scare pig," Sullivan answered.

"From Fear Tech?" Sam asked, her eyes getting wider. Her dad was almost expelled by pulling the same stunt.

"Yep," Sullivan replied proudly.

"Why is it here?" Mike asked as Sullivan was looking under Mike's bed to get Archie out.

Sullivan snickered, "I stole it. Going to take it to the RORs." He got back to his feet.

"The what?" Mike asked.

"Roar Omega Roar," Sam answered, sighing, "The top fraternity on campus. My dad was in their sorority, when he was at MU."

"And they only except the highly elite," Sullivan told them. "Okay, I'll lift the bed, you grab the pig. Ready?, One, two, three!" At three, the bed was lifted, and Mike was pushed under the bed. "That's it. Don't let go," Sullivan smiled, as he stood and held the bed up. "Careful. He's a biter." Sam heard a chop, and Mike was pulled out from under the bed as he held on tight to Archie. Mike let go, when he was hit into Randy's bed. Archie jumped into Sullivan's arms, who tried to grab a hold of the orange pig. he fell down as Archie ran across the room, back, and up the bookshelf.

"I got him!" Sullivan jumped to his feet, and onto the bookcase. It started to fall over. "Uh-oh. Whoa!" It fell on him. Sam's eyes widened, and gasped. Sullivan pushed the bookshelf off him, and then chuckled. "That was awesome. What am i doing?" He sat up and turned to Sam and Mike and introduced as, "James P. Sullivan." A hand was extended to both of them.

"Mike Wazowski," Mike shook his hand.

"Samantha Parker" She shook his hand with a kind look on her face. When they touched hands, their stomachs felt funny for a reason.

"Listen, it was quite delightful meeting you and whatever that is," Mike told Sullivan, walking over to the door. "But if you don't mind," Mike opened the door. "We have to study our scaring."

Sullivan blew a raspberry. "You don't need to study scaring. You just do it," Sulley told the two of them.

"Really?, I think there's a little more to that," Mike walked over to his desk and picked up his book, "But, hey, thanks for stopping by."

Archie grabbed Mike's hat and Sam's glasses between his teeth, and Mike was chasing after Archie, told him, "Let go of that!" Mike fell to the ground again, and Archie jumped out the window.

"My hat!"

"My glasses!"

"My pig!"

The three of us scrambled down to the front door of the building, and ran out of it. Sullivan was chuckling as they were running. "Hey!, Come here!" Sullivan ordered the pig. He chuckled.

"Hey!" Mike shouted, "Catch it!, Come back here!" The pig ran around the fountain and towards Mike.

Mike jumped on top of Archie, and Sullivan shouted to Mike. "Ride it to the frat now!"

They passed a musician who had girls around him. Sullivan knocked him over, and Sam quickly shouted, "Sorry!" as she ran by him.

Sam ran behind Sullivan and saw a blue bannister that said in white letters, 'RUSH WEEK'. They ran past all different kinds of monsters, and the pig ran into the JOX's frat house. Sam jumped over a crushed Ping-Pong table, and out the back door. She saw Randy with four cupcakes on his face that spelled out, 'LAME'.

Sam kept running, but tripped over Mike, as he was on the ground. "Sam!" Mike shouted, pointing to the football next to her. She picked it up and handed it Mike, who then threw the ball at some bikes. One by one, like dominoes, the bikes fell over, and knocked a garbage can over. The garbage can rolled slightly, and Archie ran into it, making it stand straight again.

"Got it!" Mike cried triumphantly. He ran down the small hill and to the garbage can. He pulled out Archie out of the can, and pulled his hat and Sam's glasses out of the pig's mouth. Mike cheered, and Sullivan picked Mike up, shouting, "Fear Tech's mascot!, MU rules!"

Mike gave a small chuckle with a smile, as everyone cheered. Mike was put down, and the pig was taken from him, and a MU sticker was put on the side of Archie, covering the Fear Tech logo.

"Did you see him catch that pig?" Same heard someone say as she walked towards Mike and Sullivan. It was the JTC president, "You are Jaws Theta Chi material, freshman."

"Well, thanks, I-," Mike was cut off by the president of OH.

"No, no, no. He's an Omega Howl guy," The OH president countered.

"Back off!, We saw him first!"

"No way. We did!"

"Oh boy," Sam mumbled.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen," A voice cut their fight off, "Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar. What's your name, big blue?"

"Jimmy Sullivan. Friends call me Sulley," Sullivan told him.

"This guy's a Sullivan" A crab-monster asked, "Like the famous Sullivan?, I can't believe it!, This is crazy!"

"Chet, calm down," Johnny told his friend.

"I'm sorry," Chet apologized.

"Sulley, any freshman with the guts to pull off a stunt like that has got 'Future Scarer' written all over him," Johnny told Sullivan.

"Hey, did you see me ride the pig?, That took guts," Mike tried to make a big deal of himself.

"Slow down, squirt. This party is for scare students only," Chet told Mike.

"That's not fair!" Sam cried.

"Oh, sorry, killer, but you might want to hang out with someone a little more your speed," Johnny told Mike, "Uh... They look fun!" Sam turned around and saw he pointed to Oozma Kappa.

"Oh, hey there," One of the monsters greeted, "Want to join Oozma Kappa?"

"We have cake!" The squishy monster announced. A monster walked past them and ate the cake. A balloon deflated and hit the squishy looking monster.

"Go crazy," Johnny told Mike. Sam was seething.

"Is that a joke?" Mike asked.

"You jerk!" Sam told him.

Johnny groaned, "Sulley, talk to your friends."

"Oh, they're not really my friends, but sure," Sullivan nodded, walking down to the duo, "You heard him. This is a party for scare students."

"We are scare students!" Sam told him, with hurt clearly in her eyes, Sulley felt his heart clench at seeing how hurt Sam is.

"I mean scare students who actually, you know, have a chance," Sullivan told them gently.

Sam flinched at that, and her eyes began to tear up.. Making Sulley's heart clench even harder.

"Aw, snap!" Chet snapped his claw, and the RORs laughed.

"My chances are just as good as yours," Mike told them. "Both of ours are."

"You two are aren't even in the same league as me," Sullivan turned to leave. Now Sam's tears are rolling down her face.

"Oh, okay," Sullivan chuckled, "I'd like to see that."

"Oh, don't worry. You will," Mike put his hat on, and walked away.

Sam looked to Sulley, while she is tearing up. "You know what, Sulley?" Said monster's eyes widened hearing her saying his nickname, and the cracking in her voice. "I thought you were a great monster, and I was even going to tutor you." She shook her shook her head. "But, you are nothing, but a uncaring monster, with no respect for others." She then glared at him, making his heart felt like it got ran over by a train. "Looks like I was wrong." Sam then turned around and walked away towards Mike who is currently waiting for her.

Sulley tried to stop Sam, "Sam!, wait I-" He was cut off by Johnny who got in front of him.

"Forget Sulley, She is nothing but a worthless girl, who has no chance of ever becoming a scarer." He said loud enough for Sam to hear. Everyone gasped, even Mike but for a different reason.

"Ooooh, You're in trouble!" He said smugly, as he looked to Sam, who has her eyes shut, and is clenching her fists.

"What did you say?" Her voice was carrying a lot of rage, as her body was shaking.

Johnny crossed his arms, and smirked, "You heard me."

Everyone was looking between the two, almost as if a fight was going to happen.

Sulley didn't want Sam to get hurt, even if she hated him. He would step in if he has too.

Sam turned around slowly, so she was facing Johnny, she took off her glasses and then her eyes snapped opened. Everyone gasped again, because instead of purple eyes, Sam's eyes were completely black. Then she glared at Johnny, who was sweating at the moment, "Think I'm worthless?" Then she smirked, "Can a worthless girl, do this?" She then began to inhale a lot of air, and after a few seconds of holding it, she released it, making a lot screeching noise (Like the animatronics, from the Five Nights At Freddy's series.), making everyone cover their ears, as they watch all the lights inside the house, and the streets shatter.

Sam stopped screeching, letting everyone uncovering their ears. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, let it out and put her glasses back on. Then she opened her eyes, to reveal, her normal eyes, as she glared at Johnny, making him wet his pants. "Can a worthless girl, do that?" She then began to walk away, but stopped for a moment to look at Sulley, who was staring at her, silently asking "Please forgive me", she could tell that his eyes told the truth, and to let him know, She gave him one of her best smiles, making him smile back with relief, knowing that she has forgiven him. "See you around, Sulley!". She called towards him while wavinmg. Then She continued walking, and as she was walking, everyone began to scream and whistle at her, making her smirk.

Looking at Mike, who was smirking at her. She smirked back at him. "Come on, Mike. We have work to do."

The Duo began walking back to the dorms, start studying for the test that were going to be thrown their way.


	5. Montague

"Ready position," Professor Knight announced. Everybody was in rows, waiting for their order. Sam was next to Mike, who was next to Sullivan. "Common crouch!" Professor Knight ordered. Sam got in a common crouch, her right foot further back than her left one, both arms in the air, and teeth bared. "Basic snarl," Knight ordered.

Everyone let out a growl. "Droll is a tool, kids. Use it," Knight ordered, stopping in front of Sullivan. Sullivan then let out a soft roar. "Now here is a monster who looks like a scarer," Knight announced.

"All scarers have different techniques. Find your own." He walked away from Sullivan, saying, "You want a hope of passing this class, you better, breathe, and sleep scaring."

Sully pointed at Mike and Sam, and clicked his tongue.

"Oh, and Miss. Parker," Knight announced, making everyone look to Sam, who is looking at Knight, "Nice work on the roar, last night."

Sam looked to Sulley thinking that he would be mad at her, but when she looked to him, he was giving a fond look, that made her look down and glance at him in the corner of her eye, while blushing.

* * *

Sam was studying in the library, when she saw Sulley looking at some books. Sulley felt someone was watching him, he looked around and spotted Sam looking at him. Sam smiled at him, only to get a sheepish smile back, making her laugh.

* * *

Mike, Randal, and Sam usually studied together. "Give me another one," Mike told his friends.

"Fear of spiders," Randy questioned.

"Arachnophobia," Mike answered, throwing a base ball in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Fear of thunder," Randy asked.

"Keraunophobia," Mike answered.

"Consecotaleophobia," Mike replied, not stuck yet, "What is this. kindergarten?, Give me a hard one."

* * *

"Go Monster U!, You know what to do!" The MU cheerleaders chanted.

Sam, Mike, and Randy were all at the game, showing their team spirit.

* * *

September and October both went by fast. "The answer is C, fangs," Mike called out, his arm raised.

"Well done, Mr. Wazowski," Knight said, circling the answer on the board.

Sam got called next. "Ten months!" She called out.

"Yes," Knight nodded his head, writing the answer on the board.

"A bowl of spiders!" Mike yelled.

"Correct!"

"A clown running in the dark!"

"Right again."

"My aunt Jill in the afternoon," Sam answered, smiling.

"Warts, boils, and moles in that order," Mike answered.

"Outstanding!"

Sam heard Sulley sigh, and glanced at him with a worried face.

* * *

In the gym, Sam was on one of the treadmills. Sullivan got on the one next to her, and a few minutes later, Mike went on the other one next to him. One after the other, they each raised the speed of their treadmills. Sullivan tripped and fell off the treadmill, and then Mike.

"I am the queen of this!" Sam told them, laughing. She then tripped and fell off the treadmill. When she landed, she noticed she was on something soft. She opened her eyes, and looked up to see Sulley staring at her. She blushed and smiled at him. "Hey"

Sulley chuckled and smiled back, saying, "Hey"

* * *

A few days after a test from Professor Knight, Sam opened the graded test and saw "A+" on her paper.

She and Mike showed the RORs their papers. Sullivan snatched his test back from one of his RORs brothers, the giant bug.

* * *

Sam saw Mike waxing the floors while studying one day in late November. He ran a monster over, and one bigger monster had to jump out of the way.

"Mike!, You could kill someone!. Be careful!" Sam shouted at him.

"Sorry Sam!" Mike apologized.

Sam smiled slightly.

* * *

"Ogre slump," Knight ordered Mike and Sam They did every move, Knight ordered them. "Zombie snarl. Dominant silverback gorilla."

"That is some remarkable improvement Michael, Samantha," Knight walked in front of Sullivan.

Sullivan did the scare move, that he did the first time they did this. Knight informed him, "one frightening face does not make a scarer, Mr. Sullivan."

This time, Mike face Sullivan, pointed at him, and clicked his tongue.

When Mike was not looking, Sam passed a note to Sulley, who took the note and read it.

'Let me know, if you ever need help studying' - Sam

Sulley looked to her, and Sam winked at him.

* * *

Then, it was December, and the day of the scare finals.


	6. Kicked Out

"Today's final will judge your ability to assess a child's fear and preform the appropriate scare in the scare simulator," Professor Knight announced, one of the walls lifted revealing the scare simulator.

"The child sensitivity level will be raised from Bed-wetter to heavy sleeper." Knight informed us. "So give it everything you've got. Dean Hardscrabble is with us this morning to see who will be moving in the scaring program and who will not." The Dean stepped out of the shadows, along with someone else.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Dad!"

Felix Parker looks like her, except his hair is dark red, and his fur is a light red, he has golden eyes and one of the is covered with a eyepatch. He was wearing brown pants, with white shirt.

Henry looked at Sam, and smiled. "Hey sweetie"

"Along with a guest, I see" Knight murmured.

"Yes," Hardscrabble nodded. She face the students. As you all know, this is Felix Parker. He is a former student of this school, and moved on to be a successful scarer."

"That's right," Felix nodded, looking around the room, "I want to see, what Professor Knight has taught you all. Alright," He rubbed his hands together, grinning wide, "Let's get to the scaring'!"

* * *

"I am a five year old girl afraid of spider and Santa Claus," Knight told the monster that was in front of the simulator, "Which scare do you use?"

"Uh..." The monster hesitated, looking up at the window, that the Dean had flown up to. Felix is on the ground leaning against the wall. "That's a seasonal creep and crawl," The monster answered.

"Demonstrate," Knight ordered.

The monster did so, made the robot child scream, and got a six out of thirteen. "Results will be posted outside my office. Next!"

"Focus," Mike told himself. He exhaled, and mumbled, "Johnson, crackle and howl." He looked back at his book, "Yes!" he chuckled.

The door to the room opened, and Sam saw Sulley enter with the RORs and they all sat in the back two rows.

The Sullivan walked by, knocking over Mike's books on the ground. "Hey. Do you mind?" Mike questioned.

"Don't mind at all," Sullivan replied.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Rivalry"

He roared softly, practicing for his turn on the scare simulator. "Come on, Mike, Sam. Let's just move," Randy whispered to them, getting up and walking away.

"Samantha Parker" Knight called. Sam walked to the robot child. She stared at it then looked to Knight. "Why don't you show everyone your best." Sam gulped and nodded. She looked to Felix, who gave her a encouraging nod, then to Mike, who was smiling brightly at her, and then she looked to Sulley, who was giving her a warm smile, making her blush. Felix looked between the two and smirked. He can tell that his little fox has a crush on the big blue furred monster.

Sam took off her glasses, took a deep breath and roared at the robot child, making it scream. "A perfect score!" Knight announced, as everyone was cheering. Sam put her glasses on, and looked towards Felix and Mike, who were clapping with bright smiles on their faces, and when she turned to Sulley, he was giving a lovely smile, making her return it.

After everyone was done cheering, Mike turned to Sullivan, "Stay out of my way," Mike told Sullivan as he started to pick up his books, " Unlike you, I had to work hard to get into the scaring program." Mike stood and started to walk away with his books.

Sullivan scoffed and told him. "That's because you don't belong here." Sam gasped. Mike walked back to him and he softly roared at Sulley.

Sulley walked closer to him, and roared louder, making Mike step back. Sullivan laughed, "That's what I though." Sullivan continued roaring, and then Mike threw his books to the ground. Mike roared, and then Sullivan roared back.

"Boys" Sam mumbled while rolling her eyes.

Sulley took a step back, but stepped on one of Mike's discarded books. he stumbled back into... Hardscrabble's scare canister.

Sam ran forward, and caught the canister in time. Everyone let out a sigh, and then it went off, flying out of Sam's hands. The child's screams filled the room as the canister bounced around the room.

The screaming stopped, and the canister stopped bouncing around the room, rolling in front of Mike's and Sulley's feet. Then, the canister broke. Sam backed away next to Sulley and grabbed his arm, making him look down at her scared face. He pulled his arm out of her grip, and wrapped his arm around her, bring her to his side. The Dean flew down. She picked the broken scream canister up, and walked away slowly from the trio slowly.

"I'm so sorry," Mike apologized.

"I-it was an accident," Sulley stammered.

Sam tried to say, "I didn't mean to-"

"What?, This?" The Dean face them again, cutting Sam off, "My one souvenir from a lifetime of scaring?, Accidents happen, don't they?, The important thing is no one got hurt." She put the broken canister on the ground.

"You're taking this remarkably well," Mike stated.

"Now, let's continue the exams," Dean Hardscrabble turned to Mike, "Mr. Wazowski, I'm a five year old girl on a farm in Kansas afraid of lightning. Which scare do you use?"

"Shouldn't I go up to the..."

"Which scare do you use?" Hardscrabble asked sternly.

"That is a shadow approach with a crackle holler," Mike informed.

"Demonstrate," The Dean ordered.

Mike inhaled, but didn't get to even roar. "Stop. Thank you," The Dean interrupted him.

"But I didn't get to..." Mike countered.

"I've seen enough," Hardscrabble told him.

Dean Hardscrabble walked to Sullivan and Sam, "I'm a seven year old boy..." She was cut of by Sulley roaring in her face. "I wasn't finished," Hardscrabble told him.

"I don't need to know any of that stuff to scare," Sulley told her.

"That 'stuff' would've informed you, that this particular child is afraid of snakes. So a roar wouldn't make him scream, it would make him cry, alerting his parents, exposing the monster world, destroying life as we know it, and of course, we can't have that," Then Dean told him, as she circled around him, "So, I am afraid I cannot recommend that you continue in the scaring program. Good day."

"Wait, what?, But I'm a Sullivan."

"Well, then. I'm sure your family will be very disappointed," Hardscrabble told him.

Sullivan looked at the stairs as the RORs walked out the room. He looked so broken hearted, and like he was about to cry.

Sam put her hand on his arm, drawing his attention to her. She was staring at him with sad eyes. "Sulley, I..." Sam voice cracked as she tried to say something to him. Sulley placed his hand on hers, and shook his head at her. After turning around to give Mike a angry glare, he stormed away. "Sulley!" She called out to him.

"Mr. Wazowski, what you lack is something that cannot be taught. You're not scary," Dean Hardscrabble informed him, "You will not be continuing in the scaring program."

"Please. Let me try the simulator. I'll surprise you," Mike told her.

"Surprise me?" Hardscrabble questioned. "I doubt that very much."

She then turned to Sam, and before she could say anything, Sam spoke up, "I won't either." Everyone gasped, she looked to Felix, then Mike, and then to the Dean, "I refuse to continue with Mike, or Sulley." She gathered her books, and nodded to the Dean, "Good day." She then walked out of the classroom, leaving a group of shocked students, a jaw dropped Mike, a flabbergasted Dean Hardscrabble, and a smiling Felix.


	7. Joining the Games

During Winter Break, Sam was confronted by her family about the situation, and they were proud of her. She did not want to be in it, if Mike and Sulley weren't going to be in it. On the last day of Winter Break, Dear little Samantha discovered she has a little crush on Sulley, did not tell anyone about this, she decided to keep it for herself, and focus on going back to school.

* * *

Sam was in her dorm, reading a book about art, since she could not be in the scaring program, she could be in art.

Then, there was banging at the door. Sam got up and opened the door, and Mike ran in. "Sam!, I have an idea on how we can get back in the scaring program!"

"What, How?" She asked him.

"Come on!" Mike grabbed her arm, and dragged her down the halls, to where the frat houses were.

* * *

Claire was saying into a microphone, "Welcome to this year's Greek Scare Games kickoff."

"The scare games!, Yeah!" Brock yelled into the microphone.

"Okay, relax," Claire told him, "We have a special guest, the founder of the games, Dean Hardscrabble."

Mike had told Sam to stand in the crowd as he took care of it. What it was, she didn't know yet. The crowd cheered, and then they were silenced, Hardscrabble said, "As a student, I created these games as a friendly completion, but be prepared. To take home the trophy, you must be the most fearsome monsters on campus." Sam looked at the RORs and saw them posing for a snapshot. "So good luck, and may the best monsters win."

Brock stepped forward again and announced, "All right, everybody. We're closing down sign-ups. So we'll see you all..."

"Wait!" Mike's voice shouted from the crowd.

"Mike?" Sam questioned.

Mike was standing on a blue car. He grabbed Sam's arm, and tried pulling her on the car with him. he failed, but Sam climbed on the car anyway. "We're signing up!" Mike announced.

The crowd laughed at them. Sam blushed. "What?" Sam asked him sharply.

"Uh... You have to be in a fraternity to compete." Claire informed.

"Thank goodness." Sam sighed.

"Behold the next winning fraternity of the scare games." Mike announced. "The brothers, my brothers, of Oozma Kappa!" He pointed to the four frat brothers.

"Hi," The squishy one greeted. Another balloon deflated and hit in the face...again. Sam slapped her forehead.

"Mr. Wazowski, Miss. Parker, what are you doing?" Hardscrabble, walking off the stage and towards the blue car, that they stood on.

"You just said the winners are the most fearsome monster on campus," Mike told her, "If we win, it means you kicked out the best scarers in the whole school."

"That won't happen," Hardscrabble turned, walking away again.

"How about a little wager?" Sam, who gathered her bearings, called out to the Dean, "If we win, you let us back in the scaring program."

Dean Hardscrabble turned to them, "and what would that prove?"

Sam glared at her. "That you were wrong," Sam told her.

Everyone gasped. "Very well. If you win, I will let your entire team into the scare program. But if you lose, you will both leave Monsters University."

"Deal" Sam and Mike agreed.

"Now all you need to do is find enough members to compete," Hardscrabble told them.

"We need seven guys, right?" Mike questioned.

"Sorry, chief," Brock told Mike, "We count bodies, not heads. That dude counts as one." He pointed to the orange monster. The crowd laughed.

"Anybody else want to join our team?, Anyone at all?" Sam asked the crowd.

"Excuse me. Sorry. I'm late." Randy pushed through the crowd, "Can I squeeze by you?"

"Randy!" Mike called out to the lizard monster, "Randy, thank goodness, we need you on our team."

"Oh. Sorry," He looked at Mike. "I'm already on a team." He stepped out to reveal a ROR jacket.

"Boggs" Johnny called to him.

"I'm finally in with the cool kids, guys," Randy told them." Don't blow this for me." He sounded harsh.

"I need one more monster. Just one more!" Mike called out.

"Yeah, sorry. Doesn't look good." Claire told them, "We have to move on. Your team doesn't qualify."

Sam started to panic, if they did not find another monster to help or else they were screwed. Then, a very familiar voice spoke out through the crowd.

"Yes, it does!" Sam whipped towards the owner of the voice, it was Sulley. "The star player has just arrived."

"No way!, Someone else!, Please!, Anyone else," Mike tried convincing someone else.

"We're shutting down sign-ups, okay?. Is he on your team or not?" Claire asked.

Sam looked at Sulley and Sulley looked at Sam, smiling. "Yes, he's on our team."

"Good luck," Hardscrabble told them.

Mike and Sam looked up at Sulley. Sulley looked down at them, saying, "All right, Wazowski, Parker, what's the plan?"

Sam looks at him, worried, "Are you sure, you want to join?" Sulley looks at her, confused. "If we fail, you could be expelled too."

Sulley smiles at her. "If it gets me back in the program, then I'll take it." He looks to the side, rubbing his neck. "Plus, I want to repay you for all that tutoring you gave me." He says, smiling again at her. Sam's tries to say something, but Sulley stops her. "I insist."

Sam looks at him with wide eyes, before smiling at him, does something that surprises him. Sam reaches up and kisses him on the cheek, making Sulley blush with wide eyes. Sam pulls back and giggles at his face, she then turns to Mike, who's jaw was dropped. "Come on, Mike let's get our stuff." She then runs away.

Mike shakes his head, and runs after her, while shouting, "What is going on with you!?"

Sulley is left standing there, with a dazed look on his face, as he lightly touches the cheek that Sam kissed.

A big smile appears on his face.


	8. Oozma Kappa

After they gathered they're things and left to meet up at their new place, Sam told Mike of her crush on Sulley, to which he freaked out, and started naming a bunch of reasons, to why it is a bad idea to even think of having a crush on Sulley. She listened to him the entire way, but she ignored him. Then they arrived at the location.

"This is a fraternity house?" Sulley asked Mike and Sam as the two walked up to him.

Then the door opened and Sam heard what sound like polka music, and then an older monster opened the door, and waved saying, "Hey there, teammateys!,Come on abroad!"

"Oh dear," Sam sighed.

The trio walked up the stairs and the older monster greeted, "As the president of Oozma Kappa, it is my honor, to welcome you to your new home."

They saw the squishy looking monster and a monster with tentacles, four arms, and two heads. They all smiled, and the squishy monster told the trio, "We call this room 'Party Central'."

"Technically," The taller head announced, "We haven't had a party yet."

"But when we do, we'll be ready!" The shorter head finished, clicking a button on a remote. A door opened up in the ceiling, and a disco ball fell out of it, crashing on the ground into pieces. Sam slapped her forehead.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch while Sullivan picked up a picture frame and Mike sat next to his friend. "Whoo," The elder monster called, "The hot cocoa train is coming through!, Whoa!" The two headed monster grabbed a mug as the older monster passed by them.

"Next stop...you two!" Mike and Sam each grabbed a mug.

Mike then announced, "I would like to start us first by..."

"So," Sully cut him off, "You guys are scaring majors?"

"We were!" The elder monster chuckled, "None of us lasted very long"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I guess, we just weren't what old Hardscrabble was looking for," The monster answered. "Don Carlton, mature student." Don gave Sullivan a business card. When Sullivan took it from him, Sam stood up and saw what the card said, 'DON CARLTON. SALES. 1200 Dark Ave.' and then his phone number. "Thirty years in the textile industry and old dandy Don got downsized."

The two headed monster introduced themselves. "I'm Terry with a 'Y'.." The taller head introduced.

"And I'm Terri with an 'I'!, I'm a dance major!" The shorter head informed.

"And I'm not," Terry informed.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Terri danced and turned, but Terry didn't, "Seven, eight, turn!, And... Why didn't you turn?"

"Because, we never agreed to do this!, and," Terry whispered to his brother, "There's a girl here!" With her sharp hearing, Sam was able to hear it, a suppressed a smirk to appear on her face.

"You said this was going to be cool!" Terry told Terri.

"Now I'm embarrassed?!" Terry questioned his brother, shocked.

"Yes, because it's in front of people!"

"You should wake up embarrassed."

Sam groaned, closing her eyes making Sullivan chuckle at her, and making her open her eyes and give him a annoyed look, that then turned into a smile.

Then, there was a thumping noise on the stairs, a voice say, 'Hey, hey, hey!'

A purple, furry monster was sitting on a floral stool. "I'm Art!, New Age philosophy major."

"Excited to live with you and laugh with you," He shook his legs in the air, and put them down, "And cry with you."

"Thought you might like a dream journal." Art told them, throwing each of them a dream journal. Sam caught hers and smiled, it was a glitter picture of her in a heart.

"Guess that leaves me," The squishy monster startled Sullivan making Sam giggle at him, and he gave her a annoyed look, before it turn into a grin. He walked up to her and put his arm around her, making her lean into him. Mike rolled his eye at them. "My name's Scott Squibbles. My friends call me Squishy. He sat in a rocking chair and continued, "I'm undeclared, unattached, and unwelcome pretty much everywhere, but here."

Mike started to talk, "Well now, that we've all been introduced, as captain of out team..."

"So, basically, you guys have no scaring experience?" Sullivan questioned.

They chuckled, and Squishy jumped out of his chair, saying, "Not a lot!, But now we've got you!"

"You're about the scariest fella I've ever seen with them pink polka dots," Don told Sullivan, "And she is the scariest female I have ever seen," He pointed to Sam, who ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Aw, thanks," Sullivan smiled lazily.

"Yeah, thank you," Sam nodded, "But Mike's awesome too."

"Yeah. Actually, I think I bring the whole package," Mike tried to say to everyone.

"Your hands are as big as my face!" Squishy put Sullivan's hand on his face.

"He's like a mountain with fur!" Terri exclaimed.

"Oh, come on. I don't even work out," Sullivan told them.

"Yeah, me neither. I don't want to get too big," Art flexed slightly, and then sniffed.

"We thought our dreams were over, but Mike said if we win, they're letting us in the scaring program," Don told them.

"We're going to be real scarers!" Terri announced happily.

"The best!"

"You betcha!"

"Yeah," Sullivan chuckled, "Right."


	9. The Initiation

Don brought the trio upstairs to a room. "And here's what you've been waiting for, fellas," Don opened the door, letting them inside, "Your very own Oozma Kappa bedroom."

"Oh...great!, We're sharing this room?" Sullivan asked Don, looking around the room. Sam realized something.

"I have to share a room with them?" Sam asked Don.

"Yeah. Sorry Sam," Don apologized.

"It's ok, I just need to figure out who am I going to bunk with" Sam said, thoughtfully.

Sulley perked up at that, "Well," Sam and Mike turned to him, "You could share the bed with me"

Sam blushed, and Mike grew angry, "She is not going to share your part of the bed with you,"

Sullivan glared at him, "I'm just trying to be nice to her."

Sam stepped up before, they began to fight again, "Mike," Said monster turned to her. "It's fine. Besides you need own bed, remember?"

Mike thought for a moment, before letting out a sigh, "Alright, ok," Then he glared at Sullivan. "Don't try anything on her."

"I'm not that kind of monster." Sullivan glared back at him.

"We'll let you three get settled," Don told them, "Anything you need, you just need, you just give a big holler-oonie!"

"Okay, thanks, buddy," Sullivan thanked Don, closing the door behind Don, He faced the other two, "Are you kidding me?"

"They don't need to be good. I'm going to carry the team," Mike told him as Sam set her stuff against the wall.

"Really, and who's going to carry you?" Sullivan questioned harshly, "Us?, Sam," She turned to him. "How much can you press?"

"Seven eighty," Sam informed him.

"Then, I guess we're going to carry the team," Sullivan crossed his arms.

"Hey, if you want to go back to can design, you know where the door is," Mike addressed them, as he pointed to the door.

Then, the lights went out.

Sullivan tried the light switch, "Great," He told himself aloud.

"Come on," Sam told them, walking towards the door, opening it, and walking out of it. Mike followed her, and then Sullivan.

They walked down the stairs as Mike called out, "Guys?, Anybody?"

They were at the bottom of the stairs, when Sam heard a creaking. She turned around and saw a door with a light coming out of it. Sullivan and Mike went past her, and to the door.

Sam followed them into the basement, Mike calling out, "Um... H-Hello?, Fellas?"

Two candles were lit, and Mike, Sullivan, and Sam made our way over to the candles. "Do you pledge, your souls to the Oozma Kappa brotherhood?" The monster with a hood over his face... Correction, Don, questioned them as the hood fell back to reveal his mustache.

Sam heard a loud smack. "OW!" Mike yelled, holding his backside.

"Do you swear to keep secret..." Terry started.

"... All that you learn here?" Terri finished.

"No matter, how horrifying?" Art questioned.

"Hey!" Sullivan yelled. Sam was pretty sure he was hit in the backside too.

"Will you take the scared oath of the..." Squishy held up a book as a light was turned on.

"For crying out loud," Don said.

"Sweeties!" A female monster's voice called, "Turn the lights on while you're down here!, You're going to ruin your eyes!"

"Mom!" Squishy turned around quickly, "We're doing an initiation!"

"Oh, scary. Well, carry on," Squishy's mom told him, waking down the stairs, "Just pretend I'm not here."

Squishy turned to the trio again, "This is my mom's house." Sam shrugged at him, "Do you promise to look out for your brothers...?" A dial cranked as Squishy's mom started to do laundry. "no matter, what the peril?" The washing machine whirled. "Will you defend Oozma Kappa, no matter how dangerous?, No matter how insurmountable the odds may be?, From the evils both great and small?, In the face of unending pain and... Oh, forget it!, You're in!" He gave up trying to speak over his mother doing laundry. He pulled back his hood, revealing his brown hair.

"Look, we know we're no one's first class for a fraternity," Don yelled over the roaring of the machine, "So, it means a lot to have you here with us."

"Can't wait to start scaring with you, brothers and sister,' Squishy informed, handing Mike an Oozma Kappa hat. Mike puts it on, and then Sullivan received one. It was too small for him. Finally Sam got am Oozma Kappa hat.


	10. The First Challenge

Sam opened her eyes, only to close them again, after being blinded by the sunlight through the window. After blinking a few times, Sam fully opened her eyes. When Sam tried to sit up, she could not move a muscle, she looked down to see a blue furred arm around her waist. She looked towards the owner of the arm to see Sulley, sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Instead of blushing and screaming, Sam smiled and ran her hand through the fur on the top of her crush's head, she found herself enjoying it.

Mike was cuddling with Sullivan's hand. "Mm," Mike talked in his sleep, "I know you're a princess and I'm just a stable boy." He started to kiss the hand.

Then, the alarm went off.

Mike opened his eyes and saw Sullivan's hand. "Yuck!" Mike pushed Sullivan's hand away, making Sullivan and Sam fall out the back.

Sullivan yelled, "Mom!, What are you doing?" Sam groaned as she had fell flat on her face. She sat up rubbing her face. Sullivan turned to her, worried, "Are you ok?" He got a thumbs up in response.

"Your grubby paw was in my bed!" Mike yelled, making the other two face him.

"Were you kissing my hand?" Sullivan questioned Mike, looking at his hand.

Mike laughed nervously and told Sullivan, "No. And what about you two with your shredding?"

"We don't shed," Sam and Sullivan defended.

"Really," Mike asked, punching the mattress above him. A cloud of blonde and blue fur fell on him.

"Uh..."

"Excuse me."

"I just wanna get my stuff."

"... Let me get my stuff!" They ended up tumbling out of the door, knocking in Sam, and she was at the bottom of the pile, being crushed by Sullivan and Mike's weights. Then, there was a camera clicking, and a flash.

"First morning in the house," Squishy said, plainly.

"That's going in the album!" Art told the trio.

"Guys!" Don ran over to them, "We got a letter!"

"A letter?"

"We never get mail," Terri said as Sullivan picked Sam up and settled her down on her feet, getting a smile from her.

Mike tried to take the letter from Don, but the letter was stuck to Don's hand. "Oh. Sorry. It's stuck," Don told Mike.

"Would you... Give me that!" Mike snatched the letter from Don's hand.

"Tentacles," Don chuckled, "They're sticky." Mike opened the letter and saw the words, "Scare Games," written in different letter styles.

Mike gasped and announced, "it's the first event in the scare games." He took out the letter all the way, and rad out loud, "A child's room is where you scare, but avoid the toxicity lurking there."

"Wait a minute," Sullivan said as Sam took the letter from Mike, "Where do they want us to meet?"

Sam looked up from the letter, and at him with a nervous look. "Well..."

* * *

"The campus Sewers," Sam groaned, "Why here?"

"Of all the sewers on campus, this one has always been my favorite," Art announced.

"Art, you've been here before?" Terry questioned him.

"I have a life outside of the house, you know," Art informed. Then, They began to hear a crowd cheering.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare," Brock announced with Claire standing by him, "The Scare Games!" The cheering got louder. "Yes!, Yes, I love it!" Brock shouted to the crowd, "I love this energy!"

"Let's hear it for the frats and sororities competing in this year's games..." Claire announced, "Jaws Theta Chi!"

"Python Nu Kappa!"

"Roar Omega Roar!"

"Eta Hiss Hiss!" Sam looked at the seven girls and flinched. They were scary.

"And finally, Oozma Kappa!" Brock announced. Everything went quiet, except for a few claps... from Squishy's mom.

"Hi, Mom!" Squishy yelled up to her.

"Smile!" A camera clicked. Mike groaned.

"Let's begin the first competition!" Brock announced, "The Toxicity Challenge!"

"Human children are toxic, and anything they touch is toxic!" Claire told the crowd, pointing to a picture of a duck, a boat, a ball, and a bear.

"We don't have any human toys," Brock told everyone, "But, thanks to MU's biology department, we found a close second- the stinging glow urchin" As Brock said this, a toxic container was opened up and Claire pulled out a spikey, glowing, pink urchin creature. "Trust me when I say, you are not gonna want to touch this bad boy!" He pointed tot he urchin.

"I wanna touch it," Art announced.

"And you certainly, don't want to touch any of it's friends," Claire told us.

"Friends...?" Sam mumbled. She turned and saw a lot of stinging glow urchins.

"Yeah, I want to touch them," Art told no one in particular.

"This is the starting line. The light at the end of the is the finish line," Brock announced.

"And whoever comes in last is eliminated from the games."

"Mike..." Squishy snuck up to Mike.

"What is it?"

Does that mean if we lose, we're out?" Squishy questioned him.

"Don't worry, Smoothie," Mike told him.

"Squishy!" Squishy and Sam told him, though she was harsher to Mike.

"Squishy. We're not going to lose, because we have everything we need to win right here." he pointed to himself.

"Heart."

"No!, Me. I'm going to win the race for us!"

"All right, all right. That's very cute," Sullivan interrupted them.

"Take your place at the starting line!" Claire ordered.

""I'm going to beat you over that finish line," Mike informed Sullivan.

"Get ready to eat my dust." Sullivan told him.

"Guys, please focus." Sam told the both of them.

"Hey, guys, should we huddle up?" Squishy called.

"Attention, teams. One last thing," Claire called, "Scarers work in the dark." She made the lights of the tunnel go out. The urchins glowed, but only for a few seconds. The only light in the tunnel would be given off the urchins... for other monsters, that is. Sam could see in the dark just fine, but she doesn't know about the others.

"I want to go home!"

"On your marks!" Brock yelled.

"Hey, uh good luck ladies," Terry addressed the girl's team.

"Thanks!, We're going to rip you to pieces!" The captain thanked.

"What?" Terri asked.

All the girls, on the PNKs team had their eyes glow red, as they hissed at Terry, Terri, and Squishy.

"...Get set..."

"Go!"

Art burst through the line, yelling," I'm going to touch them!" He jumped forward into some glow urchins. Them he puffed up, like a balloon, and let out a scream.

Sullivan and Mike had ran ahead. Instead of going forward, Sam grabbed Art's hand, lifting him onto her shoulders. "Uh, guys, we're falling behind a little!, Fellas!"

The next stage, there were monsters throwing the urchins at us.

"Terry!"

"Don't worry!, We'll be fi-," That was when Terry was hit by an urchin. Then, they stepped on one, causing their leg to blow up. That was when Squishy panicked. He ran around, got three on hi body, and when he opened his mouth to scream, a mother shot an urchin into his mouth. Squishy blew up into a beach ball.

"Hey!" Sam yelled up to them. They aimed one at her, but she ducked. "Ha!" She yelled, picking up Squishy under her other arm, since Terry and Terri are in the other. That was when Sam felt a horrible pain in her legs. Sam looked down and saw her leg was bloated. It was hard to run and walk, but Sam did not give up.

Then, for the last stage, there were urchins hanging from the ceiling. But, it was no use. All the other teams had already passed them.

They walked through the course and walked out of the darkness. "And in last place, Oozma Kappa."

"I can't feel my anything," Squishy moaned as Sam put him and Art down. Then Don fell over.

"Oh...Shocker!" Claire pulled the team's plank out from under the other planks, "Oozma Kappa had been eliminated!"

"Why," Sam whispered as she fell to the ground, but before she could hit the ground, two large arms grabbed her waist. Sam looked up to see Sullivan as he wrapped her in a firm hug as she returned it, while he places his head on top of hers.

Then, that's when Sam heard it, "Attention, everyone. We have an announcement," Sam and Sullivan turned to Brock, but did not let go of the embrace. "Jaws Theta Chi has been disqualified."

Everyone was shocked, Sam spoke up for them, "Why" She called out.

"For the use of illegal protective gel. It's cause for elimination," Brock told her and everyone else.

"What?" The president of JOX questioned.

The referee put an urchin on a guy named George, but his leg didn't blow up. Then, the referee rubbed off some of the gel from George's leg, and tried the urchin again. His leg blew up like a balloon. "Which means Oozma Kappa is back in the games!, It's a miracle!"

"Yes!" Sam cheered, and unable to hold her joy in. She reached up and grabbed Sullivan's head and kissed him right between the eyes. She then jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was blushing up a storm, as he held her against him.

Mike groaned and rolled his eye at them, thinking that Sam needs to confess her feelings for Sullivan, before it drives him crazy. He then turned to the their Oozma Kappa brothers. "This is going to be harder than I thought," Mike said to himself.

JOX's plank was taken out of the board, and theirs was put back. We had to work hard to keep in the games, and Mike was going to push everyone to their limit.


	11. The Second Challenge

"Okay, listen Oozmas!" Mike announced as Don, Art, Squishy, Terry, and Terri sat on the steps while Mike, Sam and Sullivan stood, "Now, we're going to have to start winning these things together, so that means I'm going to need each of you guys, to pull your own weight."

"Mike" Squishy scared Mike, while trying to get his attention.

"What is it?"

"We've made a list of our strengths and weaknesses," Squishy informed.

"In high school," Don announced, "I was the master of the silent scare. I could sneak up on a field mouse in a pillow factory." He demonstrated, but his tentacles stuck to the ground, making popping noises every time, he lifted up a tentacle. "Sorry!, They get stickier when I'm sweaty," Don informed us, "Oh my gosh, that's terrible."

"We're experts in the ancient craft of close magic," Terry told Mike. Terry and Terri did a few tricks, and then Terri said, "It's all about misdirection." Then, the cards fell out of one of their sleeves.

"I have an extra toe," Art announced. Sam looked at him with wide-eyes. "Not with me, of course."

"Guys, one slip up on the next event, and we're goners," Mike told them, "So for this to work, I'm gonna need you to take every instinct, you have and bury it deep, deep down."

"Done," Art announced.

"From now on, we are of one mind. My mind," Mike was talking like a general, almost barking orders at them, "I will tell you, exactly what to do, and how to do it."

"Uh...okay, Mike. Seems about right."

"Alright," Mike clapped, "Give me scary steps. Fifty up and down, right now. Let's go!"

* * *

They were in the second event.

They had to avoid getting caught by the librarian, if we wanted to stay in the games. "We are at the halfway point of the second event, and things are getting interesting," Claire announced softly. Sam looked up and saw HSS had gotten their flag.

"We have to move faster," Sam said to Sullivan, who was behind her, while whispering. "We can afford to lose!"

Sullivan nodded, "I know!" He whispered back.

"Only two teams left. Who will make it out with their flag, and who will be eliminated?"

"In a real scare, you do not want to get caught by a kid's parent. And in this event, you do not want to get caught by the librarian."

The librarian shushed Brock and whispered, "Quiet."

Terri scoffed, "What's so scary about a little old librarian?"

Sam heard the floor creek, a gasp, the librarian said, "I said, 'Quiet'," Screaming, a tree branch crunching, and a loud splash.

Sam gulped

The team resumed tip toeing, when Sullivan whispered, "Faster!"

"Slow and Steady!" Everyone on the team, but Sam, whispered back to him.

Sullivan quietly ran over to the ladder by the statue, that the flag was on. "Sulley!" Sam quietly shouted to him. Then, the team shushed her.

When Sullivan got to the ladder, there was a loud creak. Sam turned to the librarian and saw she hadn't moved an inch towards Sullivan or anybody else.

Sullivan quickly went up the ladder, and when he was about to reach their flag. The ladder broke from it's bar, and fell backwards. "Sulley!" Sam screamed. She ran forward, and he landed on her hard. "Ow" The two monsters stood up.

Sam looked back, and saw the librarian coming towards her. Sullivan grabbed her arm, and wrapped his arms around her. Sullivan had buried Sam's head in his shoulder using one hand, and he had pulled her closer to his body. Sullivan's back face the librarian, as he tries to protect Sam.

Then, Sam heard a pop. Sullivan's grip on her loosened, he turns towards the librarian, and he saw Don popping his tentacles on the ground.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Terri yelled. "Look over here!"

Then, Sam heard Art laughing, and stuff getting thrown or kicked on the floor. "Is that legal?"

"You better believe it, mop top!" Brock informed loudly, "The only rule is don't get caught."

Sullivan let go of Sam. When the librarian had faced them, Sullivan grabbed Sam's left hand, and pulled her along as she ran. "Guys, what are you doing?" Mike questioned as the team ran towards him.

"They said, Don't let her catch you," Terry informed.

"But, they didn't say how!" Terri finished. Don and Terry, each grabbed on of Mike's arms, and carried him away and out of the door.

Everyone jumped out of the library, tumbled down the grass, and Sam landed on Sullivan, while said monster had his arms around her waist.

Sam laughed as Art called out. "We did it!"

"No, we didn't!, We forgot the flag!" Mike informed.

Sam helped Sullivan up as Squishy scared Mike again. He held up the flag.

"Way to go, Squishy!" Sam cheered.

"How?" Mike questioned.

"Misdirection," Terri answered.

Sam laughed. She looked up to Sullivan. "Sulley," said monster looked down at her. "Thank you for trying to protect me in the challenge."

Sullivan chuckled while putting his arms behind his head, "It was nothing"

Sam giggled. She then looked at Sulley wondering how much muscle, he had underneath his blue fur. She blushed at the thought and shook her head to get rid of it.

"The EEks have been eliminated," Brock announced after the EEKs got thrown out of the library, " And, Oozma Kappa, lives to scare another day!"

"We're OK!, We're OK!, We're OK!" Everyone cheered.


	12. Breaking In

Everyone walked home.

As they arrived at the house that they shared, Squishy announced, "I've never felt so alive!"

"We were awesome!"

"Okay, look. That wasn't real scaring," Sullivan told them.

"It was better than what you did," Mike countered, "You should've stuck to my strategy."

"Whatever. Talk to me, when we start the real scaring," Sullivan ordered.

"Well-"

"Can we not fight right now?" Sam asked, while rubbing her forehead. "I have a very bad headache."

Then, They heard music playing, and saw a pink car with all the pinks inside it. "Hey," The car stopped beside us, "You guys going to the party?"

"Oh, I think you've got the wrong guys. We don't get invited to-,"

Squishy was silenced by Mike, putting a hand Squishy's hand and Mike saying, "Party?"

"The mid-games mixer at the RORs," One of the girls answered.

"It's for the top scare teams," Another of the girls continued.

"You're one of us now, right?"

"See you there!" Then, they drove away.

"Did you hear that?" Don questioned.

"I can't believe it!"

"Uh-uh. Bad idea," Sullivan told the small group.

"This is great. They're finally seeing us as real scarers. We're going!"

Sam shook her head, "You guys go ahead. I am going to take some medicine, and hit the hay."

Sullivan walked up to her, "Are you sure?" He asked worried

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be fine, go have fun" Sam turned around and walked up the steps to the door, and opened it. Before she closed the door, she turned to Sullivan, and gave him a dazzling smile, before closing the door.

Sullivan sighed, while rubbing the back of his neck and turned around to see his team, were smirking at him. He looked at each member, "What!?" He yelled annoyed.

* * *

At around eleven o'clock,

Sam, along with the rest of the team, was standing in front of the newspaper stand as Mike took them. He stated, "Don't worry. Nobody reads the school paper."

Mike proceeded to throw the school's newspapers as Art announced, "yeah, but I'm pretty sure, they read the quad."

Sam looked towards the quad and her jaw dropped. A picture of the boys on her team were covered in paint, glitter, flowers, and stuffed animals covered the quad, and everyone was laughing at it.

"Whoo-hoo!" A monster cheered. Sam looked towards the clock tower and saw the picture being rolled down on one side of the clock.

"Thanks. Tell your friends," She heard Johnny say. She looked in his direction and saw him wearing a tee-shirt with the picture on it.

"Hey!, What do you think you're doing?" Mike questioned, marching over to them.

"Raising a little money for charity," Johnny replied.

"Yeah?, Well, stop it!" Mike ordered.

Sam ran over to Mike, "Mike"

"You want us to stop raising money for charity?, That's not cool," Johnny told Mike.

"This guy hates charity!" Chet announced. The crowd booed at them.

"Knock it off!" Sam yelled at him

"I want you to stop making us, look like fools," Mike ordered.

"Hey, you're making yourselves look like fools," Johnny replied, showing him a newspaper, "Let's be honest kids, You're never going to be real scarers, because real scarers look like us."

Sam glared at him, "I would not be talking if I were you," She walked up to him, "You peed your pants after I proved you wrong. "Everyone laughed at him, while Johnny glared at Sam. "Unlike you, we don't stick to dirty tricks." With that, Sam walked away.

* * *

Sam was reading a book by the window of her room.

Suddenly, the door to the room, slammed open, startling Sam. She looked towards the door, to see Mike. "Mike, why did you-"

"Sam, We're going on a little fieldtrip."

* * *

As they were unloading out of Squishy's mom's van. Everyone was muttering to themselves. Then Squishy said to his mom, "Thanks, Mom." He shut the van's door.

"Have fun, kids!" Squishy's Mom told them, "I'll just be here listening to my tunes." She rolled her window up, turned her station on, and...thrash metal was blaring out of the stereo. Sam was disturbed by this and she walked way quickly.

"Hey, uh, where are we?" Art questioned Mike.

"The big leagues," Mike answered.

They were walking up to Monsters. Incorporated.

"Holy roly-poly," Don commented.

"Wow," Squishy was in awe.

"Nice fence," Art announced.

"This is amazing, Mike," Squishy told him.

"We're not stopping here," Mike held up bolt cutters.

Mike cut a hole in the gate large enough for Sam and Sullivan to fit through. Then, the others climbed through the hole in the gate, and started running up towards the factory. We ran up a set of stairs and up a ladder, when Squishy whispered loudly, "This is crazy. We're going to get arrested!" Mike shushed him.

"Mike, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Sam asked him, only to get shushed by him.

When they reached the top, they leaned against the cool glass above one of the scare floors. Everyone was in awe.

Sam smiled as she looked down at the monsters in the scare floor. "All scare floors now active," She heard a voice over the PA system say, "West coast coming online. Scarers coming out."

"Look at them," Squishy smiled, "They're going into the human world, and they don't even look scared!"

"Take a good look, fellas," Mike said to his buddies. "See what they all have in common?"

"Uh...No, not really," Squishy told him.

"Exactly," Mike confirmed, "There's not one type of scarer. The best scarers use their differences to their advantage."

"Look at that fluffy little monster," Sam smiled. They guys turned their heads towards the small pink monster. A few seconds later, her long legs came out, and she exposed her sharp teeth.

"Wow," Squishy gasped.

"Terri?, Look," A three headed monster came out of a child's door.

Don let out a chuckle, "Hey!, Look at that old feller racking up the big numbers!"

Sam looked to where Don was pointing, and saw Earl 'The Terror' Thompson. "Don, that old fella is Earl 'The Terror' Thompson!" Mike informed. Sam let out a small laugh.

"What?, Where?" Sullivan asked, "That's really him?"

"He held the scare record for three years!"

"Oh!, Third door from the end!" Sullivan pointed enthusiastically.

"Carla 'Killer Claws' Benitez!"

"Look!, It's 'Screaming' Bob Gunderson!, I still have his rookie card."

"Me, too!" Mike told him.

"Doesn't have the speed anymore, but his technique is flawless," Sam, Sullivan, and Mike said the last three words in unison.

"You collect scare cards, huh?" Mike asked them.

"Yep. Four hundred fifty of them," Sullivan boasted.

"Five hundred twenty-five, last time I counted," Sam smiled.

"I have six thousand still in mint condition," Mike looked at them, "But, you know, that's pretty good too.

Sam laughed, "Yeah"

"I've been a real jerk," Sullivan mused.

"So have I," Mike nodded.

"I was going insane, every time, you guys fight." The three of them let out a laugh.

"But it's not too late," Mike told Sam and Sullivan, "The three of us, we could be a great team. We all just need to start working together, not just Sam and me against you, Sullivan."

"Yeah. We could. Mike,...me and you, Sulley," Sam smiled at him. He smiled back at her. Then, slowly they started to lean in, while Mike was watching as this was a movie.

Then, a bright light shined on the group, and someone shouted, "HEY!" Sam looked towards the ground and saw security guards on the ground. "What are you doing up there?" The guard called.

"I can't go back to jail!" Art called. Then, he ran off.

"Darn it!" Mike muttered to himself. They were so close, until they were interrupted.

The rest of the team followed Art, all of them were running. The alarm was blaring as they ran up some stairs, past a large air conditioner, and away from the guards. When they got to a ladder to climb down, the guards beat the group to it. "Up there!, Get them!" A guard shouted to another guard.

"Eeep!" Sam squeaked, as her frat brothers were running from them in another direction.

They jumped over a space between two small buildings, but Squishy couldn't do it. Sulley grabbed him, and jumped over the space. "Thanks, brother!" Squishy thanked him.

"Don't mention it!" Sulley replied.

Then a few yards later, Don started coughing, and he stopped running. "I'm fine, really!, It's just little heart attack!" Don was then picked up by Sulley, and Art jumped on him after saying, "I want a piece of that action!" Then Terry and Terri jumped on him too.

Soon, everyone was in front of the building. They ran through the parking lot, past the cars, and towards the cut gate. "Mom!, Start the car!" Squishy called to his mother.

They jumped through the gate as Squishy's mother yelled "What?"

"Start the car!"

"Stop the bar?"

"The car!, Start the car!"

"Oh!, Okay." Squishy's Mom started the engine, Mike opened the side door, and everyone jumped into the back of the van. Mike shut the door again, once they were inside, and Squishy told his Mom to go, "Seatbelts" She reminded everyone. Everyone buckled in.

"Okay, go!"

"Does anyone want gum?"

"Just drive!" Squishy shouted.

"Okay, here we go!" The guards were almost upon them, so Mike jumped into the front seat, and slammed his foot down on the gas. They zoomed from the guards, and everyone on the team were screaming.

"Oh, yeah!, Let's break in somewhere else!"


	13. Another Montague

The next day, Sam created Ok shirts, sweatshirts, hats, and wristbands. She made herself a zip-up hoodie.

* * *

At seven O'clock, The whole team would get up and train for the scare games. "Scary feet, scary feet... The kid is in the bathroom!" They all quickly lied on the ground. "Scary feet, scary feet... Oh, he's back!" Everyone let out their fiercest roars.

* * *

Some mornings, Sam would have to wake up Mike and Sulley.

* * *

They even did exercises in the rain! "Thirty-seven!" Mike counted Sulley's push-ups and roaring as the rest of the team sat on him, "Thirty-eights!, Do I hear thirty-nine?, Come on!, Yes!. Okay Oozma Kappa, you're looking good!" - When they got to fifty, Sulley and Sam switched positions. Sam was the one doing push-ups and roaring, as Sulley and the team sat on her.

* * *

"To frighten a child is the point of a scare. If you frighten a teen, then scarer beware," Mike read off the card for the scare games. He picked up a broom with a child's face on it, and a rake with a teenager's on it. "Okay, scare the little kid." Sulley and Sam 'scared' the broom/human child as Don, Terry, Terri, Squishy, and Art all took notes. "Avoid the teenager!" Sulley and Sam ducked.

* * *

At the 'Don't Scare then Teen' event, the third scare game, Sam got five children and four teenagers.

After she avoided the teenagers and scared the children, the lights turned green, and She kept running through the maze.

Sam made it out, and soon her team followed as they crossed the finish line together.

"First place, Roar Omega Roar!" Brock announced, "Second place, Oozma Kappa!"

"Whoo!" The team cheered.

Sam threw her arms around Sulley's neck, gave him a big hug, and a big kiss on the cheek. Sulley laughed, hugged her back, and kissed her on the cheek. Then Don, Art, Terri and Terry, Squishy and even Mike got in the hug.

* * *

"Someone is coming, this could ruin your night. Stay hidden, take cover, and stay out of sight. You got ten seconds. GO!"

The team scattered and hid from sight. Mike counted out all of them...except for Don. "There should be one more," Mike was looking around for Don.

Sam heard a whistle. she looked up and saw Don in a tree as he called, "How'd I do?"

"Oh, not too shabby, Don!"

"Thanks!" Don was still hold onto the branch, "I cannot get down."

* * *

"Zombie snarl," Mike ordered. Every move Mike said, Sulley and Sam did as they were told. "Angry poodle," Sulley and Sam got on all fours and growled, "Jazz Clown," They got up and did a happy yet scary face, "My Aunt Phyllis," They let their muscles relax somewhat as they stretched out their arms, "In the morning," They let their muscles relax even further. "That's what I'm talking about!"

* * *

Mike, Sam, and Sulley started to work together even better. They'd help each other out in lots of different ways. In their room, in school, and even during meals.

* * *

At the Hide-and-Sneak challenge, The team hid like pros. Sam hid behind a round vase, to which she just curled in a ball.

"Hey, tough luck, Kris Kringle," She heard the referee say to someone. When she heard the ref walk away, Sam quickly and quietly ran out of her hiding spot, and out of the building. The rest of her team ran out around the same time. The crowd cheered for them.

"We're down to two remaining teams, "Claire announced, "Roar Omega Roar and Oozma Kappa!" The crowd let out even more cheers.

"Which leads us to the final event!" Brock yelled, as he didn't have a microphone like Claire, "Every one of your skills will be put to the test. The scare simulator will prove who's the best!. Tomorrow night, you will get to scare in front of the whole school!"

"Enjoy the attention while it lasts, boys," Johnny and his frat brothers walked over to them, "After you lose, no one will remember you."

"Maybe. But, when you lose, no one will forget it," Sam countered while smirking.

"Oh, boy. That is a good point." Chet was then slapped for that comment.

Johnny glared at Sam, while She smirked at him.


	14. The Final Challenge

Mike was roaring in front of the mirror. Sam was on sitting on the window's ledge and Sulley was lying in his bed, that he and Sam still shared, quiet as a mouse.

"We're going to win this thing tomorrow. Sull, Sam, I can feel it!, We'll finally have our lives back on track." Mike plopped down on his bed.

"Hey, Mike?, You know, you've given me a lot of really great scaring tips. I'd love to return the favor sometime," Sulley told him.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Anytime," Mike replied.

Sulley got off his bed and moved a chest to the other side of the room. "We're doing this now?" Mike stood.

"Okay. You've memorized every textbook, every scare theory, and that is great," Sulley threw Mike's book out the window. Sam heard a cat meow.

"Hey!"

"But, now it's time to forget all that. Just reach deep down and let the scary out!"

"Huh. Just feel it," Mike paraphrased.

"Exactly. Go wild," Sulley confirmed.

"I don't know. I've kind of got my own technique," Mike replied.

"Give it a try, Mike." Sam encouraged him, while leaning against the wall.

Mike got in a stance and gave a roar. "Good, but bigger!" Sulley encouraged. Mike tried again, jumping off a chair. "Nope. You're thinking again. From the gut!" Mike jumped off the bunk beds and gave another roar. "Let the animal out!" Mike used the lamp as he roared. "Come on!, Dig deep!"

Mike let out another roar. Suddenly, they hear Mrs. Squibbles yell, "Boys!, Samantha!. It's a school night!"

"So, how was that?" Sam gave him a double thumbs up.

"Up top," Sulley raised his hand, which Mike hit.

"You know, it did feel different!, I feel like it's all coming together." Mike, Sulley, and Sam went to their beds. Sam closed her eyes and heard Mike say, "Yup, this time tomorrow the whole school is finally going to see what Mike Wazowski can do."

Sulley let out a chuckle, "You got that right."

Sam was quiet for a minute, then she spoke up, "Sulley?" Sam licked her lips, "There is something, that I want to tell you."

Sulley turned his head to her, "What is it?"

Sam turned to face him. "I will tell you after the final event tomorrow." She smiled at him, "Whether, we win or lose." She turned around on her side, so that her back was facing Sulley. "Night, Sulley." Sam whispered to him.

Sulley stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes with a smile on his face. "Night, Sam." He whispered back.

Neither of them noticed that Mike was awake and heard their entire conversation.

Mike was now not only waiting to win the games tomorrow, but also to see Sam admit her feelings to Sulley.

* * *

The entire school was singing their school's anthem at the final scare game. Everyone had their hands on their hearts. "Monsters University, we give our heart to you. Wherever children are dreaming, we'll bring them nightmares, too. Oh, Monsters University, Alma Mater hail to you."

"Welcome to the final competition of the scare games," Claire announced. then, the crowd cheered and the band played. Sam's team and the RORs walked closer to the white starting line.

"It's time to see how terrifying, you really are, in the scare simulators!" Brock announced.

"But be warned. Each of the scare simulator has been set to the highest difficulty level," Claire told the teams.

"The highest level?" Squishy asked.

"First scarers to the starting line," Claire ordered.

"Okay," Mike turned to his team, "Just like we planned. I'll go first. The, Don-"

"Hold on," Sulley cut in, "Mike's the one who started all this and I think it's the only right, if he's the one who finishes it. I think you should go last."

"Yes!" All of them agreed.

"Yeah, Mike. Finish strong!" Squishy told him.

"All right. Don, you okay going first?"

"I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be," Don answered Mike.

"Oozma Kappa!" They all cheered.

Don ran over to the starting line next to the RORs player, Reggie Jacobs. "Hey Bruiser!" Johnny yelled to Reggie, "You take it easy on grandpa" Reggie gave a laugh.

"Unleash the beast, Don!"

"Take him down!" Sam called.

"Okay, then" Don muttered.

The buzzer sounded, went from red, to tallow, to green, and then Don and Reggie were off. They ran across the field to their simulators, and looked at their assigned child's life.

Then, they went inside. Don opened the door, walked in the room, and closed it. He took a look at the room and his mustache dropped for a few seconds.

Reggie went into the room, fell on a toy, which woke the robot child up, and then he roared. He didn't get many points for his team, only two slots.

Don was climbing across the ceiling, and when the robot-kid woke up, Don jumped down and scared him!. He got three slots for the team!. Our team cheered. Don said something to Reggie, and they both went back to their teams.

They toys were cleaned up and replaced. "Next group to the starting line!" Terri and Terry were up against Chet. Chet avoid the toys and then just scared the robo-kid, earning him a few more slots for his team.

Terri and Terry entered like a human adult, then let out roars as they went back into their normal position. It scared the robot child, and earned the team more slots.

Next was Squishy, and he scared the kid using that quiet as a mouse skill he has.

"Art, you got this," Sam encouraged him.

In the simulator, Art dodged the toys, and rolled under the bed to the other side. He gave the kid a fright, but it wasn't enough to put us over the RORs score.

"It's fine Art. You did good," Sam told him as Sulley got up to the starting line. She then turned to her crush, "Remember Sulley, win or lose. I will tell you."

Sulley smiled and nodded, then focused on the game, more determined then before.

"Next up, Sullivan and Boggs!'

The buzzer sounded again, and they were off. Sulley looked at his kid's file for a minute and ran inside. He dodged the mobile, avoided the toys, and ducked in front of the robo-kid's bed, out of it's view. Then he jumped up, and gave a big, loud roar. It lasted for a good three seconds!. It lasted for a good three seconds!. His roar made his team almost equal to the RORs' score!. Only one slot away!

As he ran back, the team cheered for him. Then Sam saw Randy. He was pink with hot pink hearts. He looked at himself and gasped. "Way to go, Boggs!" Chet scold him.

Then, he looked right at Sulley. He said something, and Sam could just make out, "That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan."

"Parker and Daniels" Brock called.

A orange monster with giant teeth and four arms, and Sam went to the starting line. "You are going down, doll face."

"No," Sam smirked. "You are"

The buzzer went off. Sam and Daniels ran across the field. Sam looked at her kid's file and noticing that the kids was afraid of wild animals, Sam smirked at this. She opened the door, walked through it, and saw the mess of the kid's room. Sam closed the door quietly, and ducked down in front of the kid's bed. She stood up and saw the kid was still asleep. Sam took off her glasses, raised her arms, and bared her sharp fangs. Then, she let out a giant scream, that was louder and scarier than her other one. It woke the kid up immediately, making the kid scream. When the kid saw her, it screamed even louder!

When the kid stopped screaming, Sam left the simulator and saw that her team was tied with RORs. Her team cheered as she returned.

"Worthington and Wazowski, to the starting line."

Sam walked over to her team as she passed Mike as he was walking to the finish line. Sam stopped next to Sulley, who put his arm around her, making Sam lean into him as they watched Mike.

Mike was already in the simulator, at the end of the bed, out of the kid's view. Then, he jumped on the bed, and let out the biggest roar Sam ever heard from him, since they knew each other.

He won the game for the team.

"They did it!" Claire yelled, shaking Brock.

Sam laughed as she and the others ran over to Mike as said monster was picked up by Sulley, and Terry and Terri. "We're in the scare program!" Sulley cheered. Sam jumped on Sulley's back as they cheered.

"We did it!" Mike yelled, raising the trophy, that they won in the air.


	15. Truth

"Hey, Wazowski!"

Sulley and Sam ran over to Mike, who was next to the robo-kid, "Come on, let's go, you maniac!, We're celebrating!, Mike?"

"I did it. I can't believe it," Mike was smiling. He turned towards his friends. "I'm going to be a scarer!"

Sulley laughed, "Yeah, yes, you are."

"You hear that?, Get plenty of rest, kid," Mike told the robo-kid, "You haven't seen the last of Mike Wazowski. Boo!"

The kid woke up screaming. The seventh bar filled up. "Huh?" Sam mumbled as she walked over to Mike.

"I knew I was scary. I didn't know I was that scary."

Sulley chuckled, "Yeah, we're so scary I guess we broke it. Come on."

Mike snapped his fingers at the robo-child and it woke up screaming. The seventh bar filled all the way again.

Mike bent down and pulled up the cover of the robot child's bed to reveal the box that would change how easy or hard it was to scare the kid. "It's been tampered with," Mike announced.

"Uh, I don't think you should be messing with that," Sulley told him. Sam looked over Mike's shoulder and saw the seventh switch had been broken and pushed down to the easiest difficulty level.

"Why are my settings different?" Mike questioned.

"Mike, we should leave," Sulley tried to convince us to go.

"Did you two do this?"

"Mike," Sam pleaded to him, "You know I never cheat on anything."

"Sulley?"

"Mike-"

"Did you do this?" Mike cut Sulley off.

"I... Yes, I did. But, you don't understand," Sulley answered.

"Why?, Why did you do this?"

"You know, just in case."

"In case of what?" Sulley stayed quiet. "You don't think I'm scary."

"Mike-"

"You said, you believed in me. But, you're just like Hardscrabble. You're just like everyone else!"

"Look, you'll get better and better-,"

"I'm as scary as you!, I'm as scary as anyone else!"

"Mike, calm down!" Sam begged.

"Shut it, Parker!" Mike ordered, making Sam flinch as if she has been slapped. Sulley growled as he pulled Sam into him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I just wanted to help," Sulley pleaded.

"No. You just wanted to help yourself," Mike countered.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?, Let the whole team fail, because you don't have it?" Mike gave him a shocked expression.

Then, Mike pushed Sulley out of the way and walked off.

Sulley sighed. he then looked down at Sam, who was trembling. "Sam?"

Sam looked up at Sulley with tears in her eyes. "Sulley answer truthfully, please. Did you really did that to help Mike?" She was staring hard into his eyes. His face was firm as he nodded at her. Sam pulled away and backed away a few steps away from Sulley. She took of her glasses, and rubbed the tears away, before putting her glasses back on. Sam took a deep breathe and let it out. She then smiled at him, "Ok, you're not in trouble." Sulley sighed, and smiled back at her, making her giggle. "I am going to find Mike, go get the others, so they can help."

Without waiting for a answer, she ran towards the direction that Mike had left.


	16. Heart to Heart

Sam asked students if they have seen Mike. She was told that he went to the scare school.

Sam ran towards the school, hoping to find Mike, but instead found teachers and the security officers. She looked in the room behind them, and saw a door that is operational. Then it clicked, as Sam paled realizing that Mike went to the Human world on his own.

Suddenly she hears footsteps, she turns around to see Sulley and the team behind her. She runs up to Sulley and the others. Sulley ran to meet her halfway. "Sam, what happened?" He asked urgently.

"Mike, decided to go to the human world to prove himself!" Sam told him, while panicking.

Sulley walked up to the caution tape, tore it down, and tried to walk into the room, with Sam right behind him.

"James, Sam, wait!. We can help," Squishy insisted, stopping the two monsters by grabbing their arms.

Sam looked towards the door, as she heard Don say, "Leave it to the old master of sales."

"We got a call in, but that's the best, we can do," The blue security guard told Hardscrabble as Don approached them.

He cleared his throat, and introduced himself, "Don Carlton, sales. Folks, today is your lucky day. How many times, have you asked yourself the following question?"

"Arrest him," Hardscrabble interrupted.

"Pardon?" Don asked. As the guards went to arrest Don, Sam and Sulley ran into the room, towards the door and ripped the caution tape off.

"Sullivan!, Parker!. Don't you dare!" Hardscrabble ordered as Sulley reached for the door knob. "Sullivan!, Parker!. Don't go in there!"

Too late. Sulley opened the door and pulled Sam in with him, closing the door behind them. Sulley walked between some bunk-beds.

Sam gasped as she turned to Sulley, who had the same face as her right now.

They heard sirens going off, and Sam saw flashing lights. Sulley and Sam walked closer to the windows and heard a woman say, "The kids said they saw something in the cabin. They're calling it an alien."

Sam heard a girl tell the woman, "It was!"

Then, another human got out of his car, and then, the duo heard a window squeak.

Sulley flinched, and they slowly walked over to the open window. "Mike?" Sulley whispered. Sulley climbed out of the window, and helped Sam out. When, they heard some heard gasp, they ran for it. "A bear!, A bear in the camp!"

Sam guessed, that they only saw Sulley.

The duo eventually stopped in front of a lake. "Down this way. All right?" Sam heard someone say.

Sulley and Sam hid in front of some boats, out of the human's view. The humans went another way, and then they heard a splash. Sam quickly turned towards the splash's origin and saw Mike. Sulley let out a sigh and called quietly, "Mike!, Come on, buddy. Let's get you out of here."

Mike didn't reply. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"You were right," Mike Sulley, "They weren't scared of me. I did everything right. I wanted it more than anymore. And I thought...I thought if I wanted it enough, I could show everybody that...That Mike Wazowski is something special. And I'm just...not." Mike swiped at his reflection in the water.

"Look, Mike, I know how you feel."

"Don't do that!, Please don't do that!" Mike replied, "You do not know I feel."

"Mike, calm down," Sam told him.

"Monsters like you and Sulley, have everything!. You don't have to be good. You can mess up over and over again and the whole world loves you."

"Mike-," Sulley tried.

"You'll never know, what's it's like to fail. Because you were born a Sullivan, and you were born a Parker!"

"Yeah, I'm a Sullivan. I'm a Sullivan, who flunked every test. The one who got kicked out of the scaring program, the one who was afraid to let everyone down that I cheated. And I lied." Sulley sighed. "Mike, I'll never know how you feel, neither of us will, but you're not the only failure." He sat in front of the lake. "I act Sulley, Mike. But most of the time I'm terrified."

Mike sat down next to Sulley, and Sam sat on the other side of Sulley. "How come you've never told me before?" Mike questioned.

"Because...we weren't friends before," Sulley answered.

Mike turned to Sam. "What about you, Sam?" she turned to him, only to see him with a giant grin on his face. Sam blushed and glared at him, knowing where this is going, "You made a deal with Sulley, you have to keep your end of the bargain."

Sam lowered her gaze to the floor, glanced at Sulley, who was looking at her, then back to the ground and nodded, She then turned to Sulley, "Sulley ever since I known, I have always felt something towards you, for weeks I tried to figure it out. It was because of your protective instinct and your kindness for me that I realized that I...I...Oh!, forget it!" she grabbed Sulley's face and slammed her lips on his, causing him to freeze up and his eyes to widen. Mike was jumping around the place, while trying not to scream. Sam let's go of Sulley, and looks away with a massive blush on her face.

After a moment or two, she suddenly finds herself picked up, and in Sulley's arms as said monster slammed his lips on hers to return the favor. After a minute or two, they pulled back, "Love ya too, Sam. Always have from the minute I met you" he said as He nuzzled his cheek with hers. Then, the two just sat there, and feeling the love between each other.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and then Sam heard a human say, "Check by the lake!"

"Run" Sam told her friend and boyfriend. Sulley carried Sam in his arms as he got up and ran.

Sulley and Sam went one way while Mike went to hide behind a rock. The couple stopped, but Mike motioned for them to keep going.

They ran.

They ran towards a large hill, and Sulley and Sam attempted to climb it. Mike appeared and was holding a tree root out to them. Sulley grabbed it, and Sam grabbed Sulley's other hand. The couple climbed on the top of the hill, and the three of them ran towards the cabin. They ran past cars, through the door, and into the cabin. they ran to the closet and Mike opened it.

It was filled with camp stuff. They were stuck in the human world...


	17. Scaring Adults

Mike opened and closed the closet door several times, and then Sam heard a siren.

Mike went over to the window and Sulley started running towards the door, saying, "We got to get out of here!"

"Let them come," Mike stopped Sulley by saying those words.

"What?" Sulley and Sam replied.

"If we scare them, I mean really scare them, we could generate enough scream to power the door from this side!" Mike informed.

Sam's eyes widened as a big smile appeared on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Sulley asked.

"I have read every book about scaring ever written. This could work!"

"A child's voice is strong, yes. But an adult's could pack a serious punch!" Sam made her right hand into a fist and punched into her left hand.

"They're adults. I can't do this," Sulley shook his head.

"Yes, you can!" Sam told him, as she went up to him and cradled his face in her hands, as they locked eyes. "Your my monster, you can scare anything." Sulley thought for a moment, and then gave her a firm nod.

"Just follow my lead." Mike ordered.

* * *

The door opened with a loud creak as some adult humans, probably rangers judging by their uniforms, walked into the cabin.

As they walked into the room, a fan creaked, thanks to Mike.

On the other side of the room, Sulley slammed a window op, causing a loud thud. Mike looked at Sulley and Sam and mouthed, 'One, two, three." Then, Sam slammed the door shut. Mike made a record player start, which gave off some creepy music. Sulley wound up a doll and placed it on the floor. "Mama," It said as it walked across the wooden floor, "Mama," The doll hit a bed, falling over, "Mama..."

Behind the rangers, Mike ran from one side of the room to the other, and Sulley dug his claws into the floor. The rangers looked up to the ceiling to find nothing. Yet.

Sulley scratched the wall, and the rangers turned. He did the same thing on the opposite wall, and the rangers turned to the other wall.

"What the...?" A ranger mumbled. Mike ran across the room again, and Sulley quickly pulled him up before he was spotted.

"Now what?" Sulley asked.

"Phase two," Mike answered.

Sulley made a bed shake, and then fell over. The rangers all screamed for a few seconds. Sam saw the closet glowing from the inside.

"Ready?" Mike asked Sam.

"Yep" Sam smiled.

She silently landed a few feet away from the closet door, took off her glasses, closed her eyes and she began sing.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down." The rangers slowly began to turn around to face Sam, "London bridge is falling down..." The rangers are now facing Sam, and they were shaking with wide fearful eyes. Sam opened her eyes, revealing her black soulless eyes as she smiled sinisterly at the rangers showing her canine fangs, and raised her claws in the air, "...My fair lady."

Mike had been tying up some trip wire as Sam was making their hearts pound, louder and louder. Then, Sulley jumped down behind her with a loud thump. The rangers tripped on the trip wire and fell backwards. Sulley and Sam let out their loudest, fiercest, and scariest roars, that they could muster. The rangers screamed back, they were absolutely terrified!. The light was getting brighter from the closet, and Sam could tell it was going to blow.

They scared the rangers out of the cabin and then Mike yelled, "Guys, come on!"

Sulley picked up Sam and made a dash for the door with Mike in front of them. He opened the door, and Sulley, while carrying Sam, got in before the explosion went off.

Sam was curled up in Sulley's arms as Sam looked at Hardscrabble and turned to where she was staring. The metal frame that held the door had melted, and was out of shape. "Whoa," Sam breathed.

"How?" Hardscrabble questioned as she looked at the wreckage, "How did you do this?"

"Don't ask me," Sulley looked down at Sam, "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly as he reached up with one hand and placed it on her cheek.

Sam smiled and nodded. Then, She leaned into his hand while closing her eyes.

Then, the door was cut open, and probably kicked down. "Move, move, move!" Someone on the CDA yelled, "This is a fifty-four-twenty-three in progress."

"All right, everyday, clear out. Secure the perimeter," Another agent ordered as Mike, Sulley, and Sam, who was now shaking and burying herself closer to Sulley as he tightens his grip on her. "No child breach. Repeat: No child breach."

"You ruined our door!" A monster yelled at the trio.

"I've been working on my door, all semester!" Another complained.

"Let's go, you three," The guard holding Mike ordered.

"You're alive!" Squishy smiled wider than he had ever smiled before.

"We're so glad you're safe," Don told them.

"Hey, wait!" Terry called.

"What's going to happen to them?" Terri asked.

"That's for the university president to decide," An agent with a number one on her chest answered, "But, you can be sure we'll be watching these three. Always watching."

As the trio, and the agents were walking away from everyone.

Then, the doors closed behind them.


	18. Expelled

The next day, the trio got the verdict. "Expelled?" Don questioned, once they told their friends at Oozma Kappa, what the president's decision was.

"Yeah, we really messed up," Mike told him as Sulley closed the door.

"So, your leaving?" Squishy asked. Sam nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah, buddy. We have to go," Sulley answered, while wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, and pulled her to his chest.

"Harsh, man," Art commented.

"Yeah," Sam sighed as she leaned into the embrace.

"I'm sorry guys," Mike apologized, "You'd be in the scaring program right now, if it wasn't for us."

Their friends traded smiles with each other. "What?" Sulley asked.

"Well," Don chuckled, "It is the gosh-darnedest thing."

"Hardscrabble's letting us into the scaring program," Terry informed.

"No way," Sam grinned.

"What?" Mike questioned, a smile on Sulley's face and his face too.

"She was impressed with our performance in the games." Terry told them.

"She invited us to join next semester!" Terri finished.

Sulley chuckled, "Congratulations, guys!"

"And that's not the only piece of good news," Don told them. "Sherri and I are engaged!"

"Oh. Who is Sherri?" Sulley asked.

Squishy let out a sigh, "She's my mom."

"Well," Ms. Squibbles had walked over to the seven of them, "If it isn't my two favorite fellas!"

Then, Don smiled, hugging Ms. Squibbles, "Come here. Give me some sugar." Don kissed Ms. Squibbles, Sam closed her eyes, not wanting to see that. Squishy did say, "Ugh, so uncomfortable."

Don let go of Ms. Squibbles, turned to Squishy, and told him, "Oh, come on Scott. I don't want you to think as me your new dad. After all, we're fraternity brothers first."

"This is so weird," Squishy said.

"Just think of me as your big brother that's marrying your mother. Wait. Hold on. We're brothers who share the same mom slash wife. That's worse."

"You betcha," Sam smiled nervously.

* * *

After grabbing all of her belongings and putting them into her suitcase, with the help of Sulley. Sam placed it outside the OK fraternity house.

"Well, I guess we should be going now." Mike said sadly.

"Promise me, you'll keep in touch," Don took a few steps down and handed Mike his business card. Sam saw 'Sales' had been crossed out and replaced by 'Scare Student'.

"You're the scariest bunch of monsters I have ever met," Mike told them, "Don't let anyone tell you different."

They hugged for a seconds, and then let go of each other, all of them laughing.

* * *

Mike, Sulley, and Sam walked to the outside of the Monsters University gates. "So, what now?" Sulley asked.

"You know, for the first time in my life, I don't really have a plan," Mike shrugged.

"You're the great Mike Wazowski. You'll come up with something," Sulley encouraged.

"Yeah. You will," Sam smiled at her green friend.

"I think it's time to leave the greatness to other monsters," Mike told the two, "I'm okay, just being okay."

Mike held out his hand. "So long Sul," Mike smiled at him.

Sulley grabbed his hand and shook it, "So long."

Mike turned to Sam, "See you later, Sam" He smiled at her.

She returned the smile, "Yeah," She nodded.

Mike then got on the bus. Then it drove away. Sam then turned to Sulley, "This has been a great adventure," She then sighed sadly, "I just wish it can last forever."

Sulley began to think, what if he can make it last for ever. He grabbed Sam, put her over his shoulder, and started to catch up with the bus.

"Sulley!" Sam yelled, surprised.

Once they caught up to the bus, Sulley quickly put Sam down, and jumped on the bus. "Wazowski!" Sulley jumped onto the bus window. Then, he fell out.

The bus quickly stopped

Sulley grabbed Sam's right arm and pulled her to Mike. "Mike" He panted, "I don't know a single scarer, who can do what you do. I know, everyone sees us together, they think I'm the one running the show, but the truth is, I've been riding your coattails, since day one!. You and Sam made a deal with Hardscrabble. You took a hopeless team and made them champions. All I did was catch a pig!"

"Technically, Mike caught the pig," Sam cut in.

"Exactly!, And you think you're just okay?, You pulled off the biggest scare this school has ever seen!"

"But, you are fearless. And if Hardscrabble can't see that, then she can just-,"

"I can just what?" Hardscrabble asked, cutting him off, "Careful, Mr. Sullivan. I was just warming up to you." She was standing above the trio, a few inches away from the concrete bells on the top of the school gates.

"Sorry," Sulley apologized.

Hardscrabble flew down to them, saying, "Well, gentlemen, lady, it seems you made the front page again."

Mike took the newspaper from her, and Sam saw a picture of Mike, Sulley, and herself being escorted out of the door lab with a headline over the picture saying, 'FRESHMEN EXPELLED'.

"How do these people write so fast?!" Sam questioned.

"The three of you did something together that no one has ever done before. You surprised me," Hardscrabble told them, "Perhaps I should keep an eye out for more surprises like you in my scaring program. But as far as the three of you are corned there is nothing I can do for you now. Except, perhaps, wish you luck." Hardscrabble looked at Mike, "And Mr. Wazowski, keep surprising people."

Hardscrabble extended her wings and flew away from them.

"That was unexpected." Sam laughed.

"You know, there is still one way, we can work at a scare company," Mike told them, showing the back of the school's paper, "They're always hiring in the mailroom."

Sam smiled, "I think it will work out," She said to Mike, then She walked over to Sulley, "We can get money, buy a apartment and live in it, work together, and never be apart." She wrapped her arms around Sulley's neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. "What do you say, babe." She leaned up and brushed their lips against each other.

Sulley smirked as he traps Sam against his chest, making her yip in surprise. "I love it and you a lot." Then their lips met in a passionate kiss, as they held each other.

Mike rolled his eye and smirked at them, "This will be one interesting life."


	19. Epilogue

After a few short weeks, and some connections through Sulley and Felix.

Mike, Sam, and Sulley were all working in the mailroom. "This is better than I ever imagined!" Sulley laughed.

"I bet we break the all-time record in our first year," Mike boasted.

"Mike, we're mail guys," Sulley informed.

"I know. I'm talking about the record for letters delivered!" Then, more mail dropped into the mail.

"All right, newbies," Mr. Snowman spoke to the trio, "Quit goofing around. I'll have you know, tampering with mail is a crime punishable by banishment!"

"Yes, sir!" Sulley called as Mr. Snowman walked away. Sam giggled and put some letters in their proper spots.

"We're right on it, Mr. Snowman," Mike told him.

"The team of Wazowski, Sullivan, and Parker are going to change the world starting today!" Mike picked up his camera, the trio got close together, and Mike said, "Say scream!"

"Scream!" The three of them, smiled into the camera as Mike took the picture.

 _Sam:  
After a while, We got the award for most letters delivered. Then, we were promoted to janitorial duties. Then, when we were promoted to cafeteria workers, Mike met the love of his life, Celia. Then, up to 'Can Wranglers' as I call it._

 _When there was scare tryouts. Me and Mike helped Sulley do his best to get the job. After my monster got the job, I talked to the boss of the company, and he allowed me to be Mike's assistant._

 _About two months after, Randal started to work at Monsters Inc. He changed from the happy and nerdy Randy I knew, but I did not bother helping him._

 _I introduced Sulley to my parents, and they were thrilled that I have found someone, me and Sulley were glad they accepted him. Then, my mother, Mandy began to talk about how many grandchildren she wants in the future, scaring the living day lights out of us._

 _Something magical happened. On my twenty-second birthday, Me, Sulley, Mike, Celia, and my parents were at a fancy restaurant, and when we received our drinks, I found a golden ring with a purple gem in mine, and when I turned to Sulley, I was shocked to find him on his knee. It was then, I realized that he is proposing to me, and like any other girl I burst into tears and said yes._

 _The wedding went off with a hitch. It was fun and funny. We invited our friends from the university to the wedding, we had the cake in the shape of the company logo. It was magical for both, me and Sulley, that is until my mother brought the whole grandchildren thing up again, causing everyone to laugh as me and my new husband to slam our heads on our table._

 _When we got back from our honeymoon, we went straight back to work with Mike and Celia at Monsters. Inc._

 _I was the happiest monster alive, working with my best friend along with my new husband who I sleep with every night, I got my happy ending._

 _But... The story isn't over._


	20. Cast

Alexa Vega as Samantha Parker

Billy Crystal as Michael "Mike" Wazowski

John Goodman as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan

Steve Buscemi as Randall "Randy" Boggs

Helen Mirren as Dean Abigail Hardscrabble, the chair of the Scarer program at Monsters University

Peter Sohn as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, an Oozma Kappa fraternity member

Joel Murray as Don Carlton, a middle-aged returning student and the founding member of Oozma Kappa fraternity

Sean Hayes as Terri Perry, an Oozma Kappa fraternity member who shares his brother's body.

Dave Foley as Terry Perry, an Oozma Kappa fraternity member

Charlie Day as Art, an Oozma Kappa fraternity member

Alfred Molina as Professor Derek Knight

Tyler Labine as Brock Pearson, Greek Council vice-president

Nathan Fillion as Johnny J. Worthington III, president of Roar Omega Roar

Aubrey Plaza as Claire Wheeler, Greek Council president

Bobby Moynihan as Chet Alexander, a Roar Omega Roar fraternity member


	21. A Reward Question

I have a special surprise for you readers if you can answer this question, by sending the answer to me. If you get it right, I will put the surprise in the sequel to this story.

What did I base Sam, Sam's roars and screeches, and her father Felix on?

Hint?

It is a popular app game series, and there is more then one hint in the story. Find out soon. Because I start on the story soon.


End file.
